WORTH FIGHTING FOR
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis has to decide if their relationship is worth fighting for.


Title: WORTH FIGHTING FOR

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC – 17 FRAO

Disclaimer: I do not own Brokeback Mountain and I make no money off of these stories.

Summary: Ennis has to decide if their relationship is worth fighting for.

WORTH FIGHTING FOR

Ennis jumped into his truck, happy to be away from the crowd at last. He hated these things but he had to do his 'Daddy Duty' and attend his youngest daughter's wedding. It meant spending time in the same place as Alma and her husband and boys, but he did it. He stood through all the picture taking, met all the son-in-law's family, danced the first dance with his daughter as he had done with Junior. He suffered through the meal catered by Monroe – little sandwiches that tasted to him like shit, punch and cake.

Both his daughters were married now and off on their own. Junior and her rough-neck husband were now living in Oklahoma and Jenny and her new doctor husband would be living in California. They had grown up well and he was proud of both of them. He had done his job – saw to them as best he could. And now he was free of all responsibility.

All he really wanted to do was get on home and get ready for his fishing trip the next day with Jack.

It was a beautiful crisp spring morning and he was anxious to get up into the Big Horns. He had some new fishing equipment he wanted to try out and he could already taste those big brownies. He never even saw the patch of ice as he made the curve just a little over the speed limit. He pulled at the steering wheel to get back on the road but there was no traction – he was airborne. The truck shot over the side, tumbling over and over as it hurtled down the embankment. He was bounced around inside the cab for a bit then everything went black.

xxxxxx

Jack whistled as he set up camp. Ennis would chew him out for spending so much money on the new tent but it was worth it. They could actually stand up and walk around in side this one! It was big enough that they could cook inside if it rained. He set up the little table with camp stove on top just outside the front door of the tent. He already had the fire pit going and put on a pot of coffee. Ennis would be there soon and they could get started on their seven days of bliss.

He always tried to figure out what Ennis was going to want first – food or sex – so he was prepared for both. He had some steaks in the ice chest and some roasting ears and he had the sleeping bags opened out with a canteen of water and towels and lube near by. He was ready. Now he just needed for Ennis to get there.

By lunch time he was worried; by supper time he was frantic. What could possibly have happened? In all the twenty plus years that they had been seeing each other, Ennis had never not shown.

He started ticking down all the things that might have delayed Ennis. Trouble with his truck? He would have found a way to get there one way or another – borrowed a vehicle, rented one, something.

He sat by the fire going over and over their last phone call. Ennis had not seemed sick at all. Everything was going well out at the ranch where he worked. He wasn't particularly happy about having to go to the wedding and meet a bunch of strangers but it was something that he could handle. They hadn't argued; hadn't disagreed on anything. There was nothing in their conversation that led him to believe that Ennis might now show up.

He finally turned in after convincing himself that Ennis must have had trouble with his truck and that he would be driving up any minute and wake him up.

xxxxxx

He awoke to pain – pain in his head, in his shoulder, in his back and mostly pain in his legs. He opened his eyes and coughed. His face was covered with dirt. He tried to wipe it away but his right arm wouldn't work and his left arm was somehow behind him. He gasped and tried to catch his breath. He drew his left arm out from underneath him and the effort left him breathless and gasping in pain. He wiped his face and reached for his right arm. He felt his shoulder then the cold steel of his truck. He tried to sit up but the effort was useless. He was pinned securely – right arm and right leg underneath the over turned truck.

He pushed at it with all his might with his free arm and leg but it didn't budge. He called out at loud as he could. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" But there was no answer. He could hear the sounds of traffic on the road above but that seemed to be a million miles away.

xxxxxx

Jack awoke the next morning cold and angry. Where the hell was he? If he had changed his mind about coming or if something had come up, he could have found some way to get a message to him! That was unreasonable and he knew it but the anger helped assuage the fear. He made a fresh pot of coffee and paced. He went back and forth between being angry and being terrified that something happened to him.

What if Ennis' nightmare had come true? What if someone found out about them and took after him with a tire iron? He had to get to a telephone! He dismantled camp as quickly as he could and sped to the nearest gas station.

First he called Ennis' number. No answer. Then he looked up the number for Reginald Cole, Ennis' boss. He told Jack that as far as he knew, Ennis had gone off on a fishing trip and he didn't expect to see him back for another full week.

Jack thought about it for a minute then called the Riverton Hospital. No, they had no patient there named Ennis del Mar. He didn't know what else to do. He drove to Riverton and questioned the manager of the trailer park. All she knew was that Ennis had loaded up his fishing equipment and taken off the morning before. He paid his rent before he left as the first of the month came mid-week and he didn't want it to be late.

Jack drove to the nearest bar and went in.

xxxxxx

Ennis twisted as much as his injuries would allow and tried to get free. It was useless. He found a rock and began pounding on the side of the truck hoping the noise would attract someone's attention. It didn't. All it did was tire him out more than he already was. He dropped the rock and lay there – every pore of his body shocked through with pain..

How did this happen? He kept asking himself. He must have hit ice. The temperature wasn't that cold down in Riverton but he was in the higher elevations now so it was quite possible that ice had formed here and there. He should have remembered that. He was just so anxious to get to Jack that he wasn't thinking straight – wasn't careful enough.

He had always talked with Jack about being careful with his driving as he had the much longer drive. And here it was, Ennis himself who had the accident. It just didn't seem fair. He'd always been so careful before. How could one careless moment had flipped him off the road like that?

His efforts made his head spin – he was dizzy and sick to his stomach again. He closed his for just a second and passed out again.

xxxxxx

Jack put in calls to the county sheriff's offices for the counties between Riverton and the Big Horns and asked about any highway accidents – nothing but a few fender benders among the locals. He stopped at the Riverton Diner for dinner and tried to decide what to do next when his dinner was interrupted.

"What are you doin' here?" An angry voice demanded.

He looked up to see Alma standing there – hand on hip.

"Alma! I'm glad to see you." Jack stood up. "You have any idea where Ennis is? He was supposed to meet me up in the Big Horns day before yesterday and he never showed."

"You got a lot of nerve showin' up here, Jack Twist! Ain't it enough that you come around here and break up a perfectly good marriage? If Ennis didn't meet you -- good for him! Maybe he's comin' to his senses and dumped you."

"Alma, I don't know what you're talkin' about but this is important. Do you know where he is?"

"No! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Why don't you go on back to your wife in Texas or has she dumped you too?" Alma sneered.

Jack ignored her nasty comment and continued. "When was the last time you saw or heard from him?"

"None of your business!" Alma turned to leave.

"Alma, please!" Jack reached out to stop her but stopped short of touching her.

"Don't you 'Alma, please' me, Jack Twist!" she whirled on him. "I just hope and pray that he's got enough sense in him to mend his ways and forget all about the likes of you!" She hurried on out the door.

Jack slumped back down in his booth and didn't touch the rest of his dinner. He was beyond worry now. He had to do something but he couldn't figure out what that was.

xxxxxx

Ennis had lost all track of time. Sometimes he slept other times he was awake but most of the time it was in-between. He was out of his mind in pain – hungrier and thirstier than he could ever remember being. He alternated between screaming for help and just wishing he would die so it would all be over with.

During lucid moments, he thought about his girls and was glad that they were both married and settled now and doing well. His death would hardly cause a ripple in their lives that would pass quickly enough. He worried about Jack though. How would Jack take his death? He'd probably go out and get drunk. He hoped that Jack wouldn't get careless and get himself into trouble.

They had talked many times about having to be careful. He just hoped that Jack would remember all their talks and take care of himself. "Jack … Jack," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry, Bud. I missed our meetin'."

There were times when he thought Jack was there with him, holding a cloth to his injured head or massaging his back where it hurt so much. Then there were times when he would curse him. "Jack where the hell are you? Can't you see that I'm in trouble here? I need help?" Then he'd grumble to himself that Jack had probably already gone home – back to Texas – maybe even on to Mexico. And the tears would stream down his cheeks leaving wet trails on the dirty face. "Don't go to Mexico, Jack. Please don't go there." That would make him furiously try to free himself and once again, sob out loud in frustration.

On the third day, he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die there. They would never find him until there was nothing left of him but scattered bones. Sometimes he prayed for death, other times he prayed for rescue – most of the time he was delirious and lay there whispering sweet words to Jack or cursing him. His condition grew more and more desperate by the hour.

xxxxxx

The third morning Jack arose from his bed at the Siesta motel, grabbed breakfast at a drive through and headed north. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but decided once he was up on the highway to drive the same route that he knew Ennis had taken. Maybe he would see something; maybe Ennis had trouble with his truck and was stranded in some small town.

He stopped at every little town and every truck stop along the way without any luck. He stopped in the tiny town of Hyattville at the foot of Cedar Mountain – the last stop before entering the Big Horns. No one had seen him or heard of any accidents in the area.

He was about to turn around and head back when he decided to drive the last leg of the trip into the mountains to their campsite – just in case Ennis might have made it and was there waiting for him.

Every mile took him to higher elevation and he hoped that nothing had happened along this stretch of road because it was winding, steep and dangerous. He rounded a curve and his eye caught something. He had to drive on about a mile before he found a place where he could turn around and headed back. He had his emergency blinkers on and drove slowly. He could see the curve ahead and spotted what had caught his attention – skid marks and the brush along side the road was sheared off.

He pulled over and stopped. He waited until two semis passed then got out of the truck and walked over to the edge and looked down. He could see nothing but jumbled rocks and broken saplings. About ten feet down he spotted a tire – no, not a tire but a wheel – a wheel with a rusted out turquoise blue rim.

He edged his way over the side, down the embankment and over to the wheel. He gazed around and finally saw a glint of something further down buried in the brush – another wheel! He scurried on down as fast as he could – slipping and sliding most of the way. Half way to his target he could finally make it out. A vehicle was there upside down. He could see three wheels and the bottom of the vehicle – that was all.

He called out, "ENNIS? ENNIS?", and scrambled the rest of the way down to the vehicle. He came around from the back side of the up-turned truck and saw him lying there – half under the truck. He wouldn't have recognized him. Ennis was covered with dirt and blood and his face was swollen and bruised.

"Ennis!" The name was torn from his throat as he ran to him. He knelt beside him, sure that he was dead and whispered, "Ennis … Ennis," as the tears ran down his face.

Ennis tried to open his eyes but they were swollen almost shut and only opened in slits.

"Don't go, Jack," he muttered through cracked and bleeding lips. "Don't go to Mexico."

"Ennis? Oh God, Ennis!" He cradled the battered head in his hands. "I found you! I found you!"

"Gotta be careful, Jack. Don't let 'em get you." Ennis whispered and then he was unconscious again.

Jack assessed the situation and tried in vain to move the truck or to dig Ennis out but it was no use. He got no where. He hated to leave him but it was the only way he could get help. He raced back up the hill as fast as he could, praying all the way that Ennis could hold on long enough for him to get into town and help.

At the top of the hill he found a Highway Patrol car and an officer standing there watching him climb up.

"Oh thank God! Thank God you're here!" Jack came up to him breathless.

"You all right? What are you doin' climbin' around down there?"

"My friend's truck went over the side. He's pinned underneath. He's bad hurt." Jack gasped out. "Call an ambulance. I'm goin' back down to him."

"Wait! You shouldn't go back down there." He called out to Jack's back as he disappeared down the side.

Jack kept on going and didn't stop until he got back to Ennis' side. "Ennis? I'm here, Cowboy. Everythin' gonna be all right now."

Ennis didn't answer. He was still unconscious. In a way, Jack was glad. No telling what pain he would be in when he woke up. He tried and tried to move the truck but he couldn't. He looked around for something to jam under there and use as a lever. He found a large branch and got it under one side of the truck and was trying to lever it off when he heard the sirens up above.

It was quite a procedure with paramedics climbing down the hill carrying their supplies. Someone showed up with a winch and the truck was connected and hoisted it up off of Ennis. The paramedics grabbed him and pulled him out of the path of the truck in case it came loose from the winch. It didn't. They pulled it up out of the way as they worked on Ennis stabilizing him for the rough ride in the basket as he was pulled up the steep incline. Jack followed along every step of the way and jumped into his truck and followed the ambulance as it sped down the highway, siren blaring and lights flashing, to the nearest hospital in Worland.

Jack paced the floor and waited for over two hours before a nurse finally came out and ushered him into the doctor's office where the doctor was sitting behind his desk making notes in a folder.

"Doctor, how is he? He's gonna be all right?" Jack asked between the doorway and the chair he was pointed to.

"Only time will have the answer to that," the doctor said as he closed the folder and replaced his pen in its holder. "Your friend is in very critical condition. If you hadn't found him when you did, it would have been too late. There's snow predicted for tonight. Did you know that? One more night out there and it would all have been over for him."

"We got him here in time though; didn't we?"

"You got him here in time to give him a chance – that's about all I can say."

"Well, what exactly is wrong with him and can you fix it?"

"His right arm and leg are both badly broken. There's no tellin' if he'll lose them or not.

He'll need surgery on both of them. His skull is cracked and he's severely dehydrated."

"Well all that can be fixed; can't it?"

"Possibly. We have the technology to do it – we just don't know if he has the strength go survive long enough for us to get someone in here to do it."

"You're a doctor; can't you do it?"

"I'm not a surgeon. We have one on call but he's never handled injuries this extensive. Our best bet at saving his arm and leg is to get an orthopedic surgeon in here that knows what he's doing."

"How long will that take and can Ennis wait that long?"

"I've got a call into a friend of mine in Casper. This is his specialty. If anyone can save those limbs, it's him."

"How soon can you get him in here?"

"He should be here in a few hours. We've already prepped your friend for surgery and I've given the surgeon all the details over the phone. They'll do the surgery as soon as they can get here."

"Good. That means he's got a pretty good chance then; don't it?"

"It's useless to speculate at this point. Can you give us any numbers where we can contact his family?"

"None that can get here right away. All he's got is two daughters who both live out of state and one brother he don't keep in touch with over near Signal somewhere. I don't have numbers for any of them."

"Well, we've done all we can do then until the surgeon gets here. Would you like to wait with him?"

"YES! Where is he?" Jack jumped up, eager to get to Ennis' side once again.

"I'll have you shown to his room." The doctor walked him to the door and asked the nurse to take Jack to surgery and show him into Ennis' room.

Jack followed the nurse down the empty hall and through the double doors marked 'Surgery' and into a small room where Ennis lay there in bed with tubes running in and out of him and machines flickering their ominous numbers nearby.

He pulled a stool up next to the bed and took Ennis' hand. It was bruised and scraped raw in several places but he gave it a little squeeze.

"Hey Cowboy, how'er you feelin'?"

There was no answer and he didn't really expect one. After an hour he got up and began pacing the floor. Another two hours passed before a nurse stuck her head in the door and announced that the surgeon had arrived and they would be in momentarily.

Jack went over to Ennis, took his hand again and said, "Hear that, Cowboy? The doctor is here and he's gonna fix you up just fine."

Ennis' eyes flickered and he managed to get one to open just a bit.

"Jack?"

"Uh huh. It's me all right."

"You found me?"

"Uh huh. Ain't no place on this earth you could hide yourself that I can't find you." Jack grinned as he blinked back the tears that clouded his vision.

"What took you so God damned long? You go to Mexico Jack?"

"Huh?"

"I'm dyin', Jack. I'm gonna miss our meetin'."

"No, you ain't dyin', Ennis. I got you to a hospital and they're gonna fix you all up good as new."

"Can't. Too busted up."

"They got a special doctor come in that's gonna fix you up. I promise you, Cowboy. You're gonna be fine." Jack nuzzled his cheek against Ennis' bruised face. "You remember that while you're sleepin'. You're gonna be fine and I'm gonna be here when you wake up."

The nurses came in then and started moving him, bed and all, into surgery.

"Jack …"

"I'm right here." Jack said as he walked along side the bed as it was rolled down the hallway.

"Don't go to Mexico."

That was the last words he said before they wheeled him into surgery and Jack was told he'd have to wait outside in the waiting room.

Jack got himself a cup of coffee and sipped it while he paced. He wondered what Ennis was talking about Mexico for. They hadn't even discussed Mexico for a couple of years – not since that awful fight they had had. Jack sat and waited, read the paper and waited, sipped more and more coffee and waited and paced the floor and waited some more.

It was well after dark, a little after eight pm when the doctor finally came out and spoke with him. The surgery had gone well on both limbs but only time would tell if all the damage had been repaired or not.

Jack was finally allowed into Ennis' room after he had been removed from recovery and installed in a room of his own. There he sat in the chair provided for him and he dozed off and on all night – roused each time the nurse would come in and check on Ennis' vitals. Each time was the same. She would smile at him and say that he was doing as well as expected and then he would be left alone again with Ennis.

xxxxxx

Sometimes he was alone in the darkness and he could feel the ground hard beneath him and hear the sounds of the nighttime forest. Other times, he could hear voices – very far away. He tried to call out to them but he couldn't make his mouth work. He looked for his rock so he could bang on the truck again. He would take long walks in the forest looking for his rock. He needed that rock. He stood beside the river and he could feel the coolness of the water as it was rubbed against his cheeks and forehead and he would float away into the darkness again.

He remembered the colors. They were vivid dark swirls that eddied and throbbed with every beat of his pulse. Then he'd be tumbling over and over down the embankment again. Sometimes he could hear Jack's voice whispering to him. He couldn't make out the words but he knew it was Jack. He wanted to tell him to speak louder that he couldn't hear him and then he would be gone again … gone away to Mexico to be with someone else.

A time or two he managed to open one eye a bit but the light was blinding and made his head hurt. Sometimes he could feel the comfort of a warm blanket covering him – other times he shivered in the night air as he lay there out in the open under a star filled sky.

His head hurt. He needed to get up and find some Aspirin. He looked everywhere for it – in the mess by his kitchen sink, over on the little table by his green recliner, in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He'd have to go buy another bottle. He'd have to go to the store. He was hungry too. He'd have to pick up some Spaghettios and some more Dinty Moore stew and some beer. He sure could use a beer. His throat was dry.

He heard a noise that startled him awake. Somebody dropped something and it clanged to the floor. He heard foot steps and voices talking. He wondered what was happening and tried to open his eyes again. This time the light was dim and he managed to blink out a clearer image. He was in a room of some kind. He could see the wall and the window and a chair. His eyes closed again and he eased back into the comfort of sleep.

He felt movement and the dampness against his arm and again opened his eyes. Jack was there leaning over him. His shoulders were shaking – he was crying. Something was wrong and he had to find out what it was.

"Jack?" He managed to hiss out through cracked lips.

Jack's head whipped up and turned a tear stained face to him.

"Ennis? You awake?"

"Uh huh. What's a matter? Why you cryin'?"

"Oh God, Ennis!" Jack kissed his cheek and across his face. "I was so scared. I been waitin' and waitin' for you to wake up."

Ennis was silent for a bit and Jack was afraid he had fallen back to sleep. "You still with me, Cowboy?"

"Uh huh. Jack … where are we?" Ennis managed to whisper.

"In a hospital in Worland. You don't remember your accident?"

"Accident?" Ennis' mind was still muddled.

"Your truck went off the road and down the hill. You was pinned underneath when I found you."

Ennis remembered the tumbling over and over again and he shivered.

"You cold? You need another blanket?"

"Water … I need a drink of water."

"I'll get you some. Hold on." Jack went into the bathroom and ran some water into a glass and brought it back. He took a straw from one of his fast food meals, rinsed it out and brought it over to Ennis. "Here." He held the straw to Ennis' lips.

He sucked as hard as he could and finally managed to get some water into his mouth. It tasted so good – cold and icy like it came directly from a stream. He was aware again that his head hurt and he tried to ask for Aspirin. It took him a couple tries before he managed to get the word out. "Aspirin?"

"You want Aspirin? You hurtin'?" Jack asked.

He thought he shook his head but nothing moved.

"I'll go find a nurse and see if she has any." Jack got up and hurried off.

Ennis wanted to tell him not to go but he couldn't get the words out. In moments Jack was back with a nurse and she fussed over his IV a bit then disappeared.

"You should feel better shortly." Jack smiled at him. He remembered that smile as he drifted back off to sleep again.

xxxxxx

It was late afternoon with the sun dipping low behind the trees. He would stop soon and set up camp and fry up a couple of those nice trout that he caught. But right now, he wanted to ride on a bit. He loved this time of day. All the world seemed to stop working and make ready for the evening meal and then a night of rest.

He heard the laughing and jeering before he saw the men. He rode onward towards the sound. Once he was out of the trees and next to the river he could see them – three men. Two large men were pushing and shoving another man back and forth between them, pulling on his beard and yanking his long hair.

"What're you doin' in these woods, hippy?" One of the men asked as he gave the man a shove.

"We don't take to your kind 'round here." The other man was saying as he shoved the man back towards his buddy.

"You got any money?" The first man asked and shoved the man.

"Yeah, what about a watch or a ring? You gotta have somethin'." Again and again the man was shoved beck and forth between them.

"All right now – you've had your fun, let him go." Ennis said from his saddle as he rode into the clearing.

"Just who the hell are you?" One of the men asked.

"I'm askin' you nicely now – leave him alone and be on your way."

"Just ride on, mister. This ain't none of your business. We're just runnin' the varmits outta these woods is all."

"What'd he do to you? Steal your horse? Seduce your daughter?"

"HA HA HA – that's a good one!" One of the men slapped his knee with laughter."

"Shut up Frank! On your way mister." The first one ordered.

Ennis climbed down off his horse, bringing his rifle with him.

"C'mon, Clint. We don't need no part a this." The second man backed away.

"He ain't got the guts to use that thing!"

Ennis lifted the rifle and fired into the dirt in front of the man and he stopped in his tracks.

"Last time now – I'm tellin' ya to move on." Ennis faced them with the rifle in both hands, ready to fire again.

"This ain't over." The first man called back over his shoulder as the two men mounted their horses and took off into the woods.

"You all right, fella?" Ennis asked the man and headed over to the stream where the man was bathing his bleeding hands in the water and splashing some on his face where the blood had run from the barbed-wire like wound across his forehead.

"I'm quite all right – thank you."

"They do that to you?" Ennis asked looking at the wounds on the mans hands.

"No. This was done to me long ago. They do seem to open up every now and then."

Ennis noticed the man shiver and gave him the once over. He'd never seen any one dressed like that, in what looked like an old brown robe, tied at the waist with a rope for a belt.

"Did you get lost from your people?"

"No. I am separated from them for the moment but I'm not lost." The man said as he wiped his hands on his robe.

"You hungry? I was about to set up camp. I got some nice brownies I'm gonna fry up and some beans in my pack. You're welcome to share." Ennis set about hauling some rocks together in a circle and gathered some wood for a fire.

"That's very kind of you." The man said and helped carry some branches for the fire.

In no time Ennis had the fire going and the fish cleaned and sizzling in the pan.

"You ain't from around here, are you?" Ennis asked, as the man made himself comfortable on the ground cloth that Ennis had spread for them to sit on.

"No, I'm not. I'm from far away, across a vast ocean." The man spoke as he stared into the fire.

"You travelin' then?"

"I am. I travel a great deal."

"That the way people dress where you're from?" Ennis nodded towards the man's clothes.

"Yes it is. I can see that it's not entirely appropriate for this area." The man accepted a cup of steaming coffee that Ennis handed him.

"Here." Ennis pulled his old brown corduroy jacket from his pack and handed it to him.

"Why thank you." The man took the jacket and pulled it on.

"How'd you get way out here in the middle of no where? They take your horse?"

"No. I walked. I walk everywhere." He answered as he sipped the coffee.

"That's a far walk. You plannin' on spendin' the night here in the woods?"

"Might as well."

"I ain't got no tent but I got an extra blanket you can use."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Ennis handed him a plate full of food and filled one for himself and asked. "You got a name?"

"Oh I have lots of names. It depends on where I am."

"Oh. You on the run?"

"On the run?"

"Yeah. The law after you?"

"No. Not at all. Though I have had my troubles with local authorities from time to time but that was a long time ago."

Ennis eyed the man and couldn't figure him out. He seemed harmless enough but he'd keep an eye on him anyway. He made a mental note to keep his rifle close by.

"You dress like that all the time?"

"You mean my robe?"

"Uh huh. Maybe if you dressed right, people wouldn't give you a hard time."

"You think it's the robe that some people don't like?"

"Don't know. It's just … different."

"And different is wrong?"

"Not wrong – just different. Makes you an easy target."

"There are people like those two all over the world."

"You been all over the world?" Ennis asked in awe.

"I have."

"You ain't got no home?"

"My home is where ever I am."

"You sure are different."

"And my difference is OK with you?"

"Don't bother me none. Ain't none of my business."

"I think maybe because you're different too."

Ennis eyed him.

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Ennis. I'm proud of my difference. You should be proud of yours as well."

"Some differences could get you killed though."

"That's certainly a possibility. In my travels I've met many like those two bullies. And more often than not – someone like you comes along and restores my faith."

"You lost me there. What does meeting me have to do with your faith – faith in what?"

"Faith in mankind. We are all here on this earth for such a short time. Don't you think that each of us should make the best of it – enjoy it while we can?"

"That ain't always easy."

"Of course not. Nothing worthwhile ever is."

"Is that why you travel – you enjoy it?"

"I do! Very much so. What do you do for enjoyment?"

"Not much. I fish and hunt and camp. That's about it. I don't travel far though."

"Traveling isn't for everyone. And does being out in the wilderness bring you joy?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's just somethin' to do."

"Well tell me then – what brings you joy? What do you like to do most?"

Ennis thought about it for a few moments then said, "I got this buddy – he lives down in Texas. He comes up here couple a times a year and we go fishin' or huntin'. I like that a lot."

The man was quiet for a while then said, "There is no purer joy on earth than sharing time with a special companion."

Ennis said nothing as he was lost in thoughts of Jack for the moment.

"This companion of yours," the man continued, "you should ask him to move up here and spend more time with him."

Ennis was jolted back to reality and he stared into the fire. "I can't do that. People might get the wrong idea."

"So you deny yourself the one pleasure you have in life because of what someone might think?"

Ennis remained silent for a time then said, "I ain't ready to be dead."

"Yet you're willing to give up your one true happiness so easily to a bunch of bullies? I'd think that would be the same as being dead."

"There ain't nothin' easy about it." Ennis said as he tossed another log on the fire.

"I s'pose not. Still … a man's got a right to be happy. He shouldn't let a bunch of bullies take that away from him."

"It would be like havin' to fight every single day."

"You're willing to fight to protect a stranger but not to maintain your own happiness?"

"I don't like fightin'."

"Neither do I but sometimes it's necessary. No man has the right to tell another how to live. Every man has the right to choose that for himself. I think that would be something worth fighting for."

After their meal, Ennis cleaned the dishes in the stream with the man's help and pulled out his bed roll. He gave the old man one of his blankets and they curled up by the fire.

When he woke up in the morning the man was gone. The brown jacket and blanket were lying on the ground where he had been sleeping. Ennis packed up his things and rode on.

xxxxxx

"Ennis? You awake?"

"Hmmm?" Ennis tried to move but he was weighted down – his arm and leg both in heavy casts.

"C'mon Cowboy, time to wake up." Jack caressed the bruised face.

"Jack? You see that guy? Where'd he go?" Ennis mumbled.

"What guy? You talkin' about the doctor?"

"The guy in the robe. He go off into the woods? Didja see him?"

"I think you been dreamin' Cowboy. How you feelin'?"

"Jack?" Ennis managed to open one blood-shot eye about half way. "What're you doin' here in my truck? You pinned in here too?"

"Nah, Cowboy. We got you outta there. You're in a hospital now and they're takin' good care of you."

"Hospital?"

"Uh huh. You're gonna be just fine. You need to wake up now so we can get some food into you."

"I was gonna fry up some fish but I guess we ate 'em all."

"You and this guy in the robe?" Jack grinned.

"Didja see to my horse, Jack? Don't wanna leave BlackJack out there alone."

"Don't you worry none. I'll see to your horse." Jack smiled at the nurse as she checked Ennis' vitals.

"This is not unusual. The patient is often confused when coming out of anesthesia. He's doing just fine." She said as she made her notes on the clipboard and left the room.

"Jack …"

"I'm right here." He leaned over closer so he could hear better.

"Where are we?" Ennis blinked his one eye trying to clear the focus. "Everythin's blurry."

"You got yourself a concussion, Cowboy. Things are gonna be blurry for a while but it will pass."

"Concussion? Can you get me outta here, Jack? Find somethin' to pry this truck off a me?"

"Ennis, listen to me. We got you outta that truck and you're in the hospital in Worland. The doctor says you're gonna be just fine."

"K. Can you help me find that guy then? Don't want them bullies to get after him again."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long day.

By evening Ennis was full awake and talking with the doctor on his evening rounds.

"I need to know, doctor, are my arm and leg gonna work right once I get these casts off?"

"That's somethin' we won't know until we run more tests. Your injuries were severe but you're a healthy young man and there is every reason to hope that those nerves will regenerate. I'm not gonna lie to you, Ennis, you've got a long road ahead of you before that happens. We'll get you into physical therapy as soon as you're able and we'll see how it goes from there." With that as his last words, the doctor left the room.

"You OK?" Jack asked as he resumed his seat at the side of Ennis' bed.

Ennis was silent and turned is head away.

"It's gonna be a lot of work gettin' back on your feet but I can help. I'll help you with all those exercises and see to it that you take your medicine."

"Jack, you don't get it. I might end up a cripple for the rest of my life!" Ennis said through gritted teeth.

"That's not gonna happen!" Jack insisted.

"I might."

"If it does, then I'll take care of you. I'll see you get everything you need."

"NO!"

"Ennis …"

"NO! I did this. I did it to myself 'cause I was so anxious to get to you. I should a died in my truck!"

"NO! Ennis, don't think like that!" Jack said in frustration. "It's … a miracle that you made it! These doctors fixin' you up … that's a miracle too. All we need is one more miracle and you'll be back on your feet again – good as new."

"It ain't gonna happen, Jack." Ennis shook his head. "I'm gonna be stuck in some fuckin' wheelchair for the rest of my life … in a nursin' home somewhere."

"NO! I won't let that happen!"

"You ain't got no say in the matter, Jack. What's done is done."

"No it ain't! You got a chance – a good chance a comin' out of this. You just gotta try, Cowboy."

"Ain't no amount of tryin' gonna get me outta this one, Bud. You best get yourself on back to Texas and forget all about me."

"I ain't leavin."

"I don't want you here."

"I said I ain't leavin'!"

"Go home, Jack. Go home to your wife and boy. There won't be no need for you to come back."

The nurse came in then with his dinner tray and placed it on the little table beside his bed and wheeled it over to him. She raised his bed a bit and chatted on about a temporary soft diet.

"Can you get him outta here?" Ennis asked the nurse and nodded towards Jack.

She gazed from one to the other.

"I ain't leavin', Ennis."

"Yes you are. I don't want him here – don't let him back in here neither."

The nurse didn't know what to do.

"Ennis …"

"GET OUT! Get out and don't come back." Ennis shouted and put his hand over his face. He couldn't bear to look at Jack and he wouldn't let them see him cry."

"I think it's best for you to go for now." The nurse whispered to Jack as she ushered him out the door. "This is not unusual. Trauma patients often feel this way about those who are there to help them. It'll pass."

Jack wandered aimlessly out into the hall. The nurse went back into the room and slipped the sedative into Ennis' IV line and tried to coax him into eating. He refused.

xxxxxx

Ennis was barely keeping his balance as he ran through almost knee high water and the stones rolled beneath his feet. He caught Jack by the ankle just as he leapt out of the stream onto the bank and tripped him, laughing into the grass. Ennis pounced and they rolled together for minutes fighting for dominance and then their mouths came together and the struggle was over. They kissed and caressed and loved the afternoon away…..

Ennis stood, bent over, and stared at himself in the mirror, his face twisted and sagging and lined with wrinkles – his right arm dangling uselessly at his side. Jack was standing behind him holding him up, young and handsome with sad blue eyes. "I'll take care of you," he whispered.

"NO! NO!" Ennis screamed and pulled away.

He was all alone again. It was dark and he couldn't move, he couldn't see. He thought he heard a sound but it was just the wind in the trees, sighing around him. He would be there until he died. He knew that. He was going to die there in that ravine. No more Jack – no more anything but that truck pinning him to the ground.

He was startled awake by a pat on his leg and opened his eyes. The man in the robe was standing there beside his bed.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I heard you'd been injured and I came to see how you're doing."

"Not good."

"The doctors didn't fix you up?"

"They tried but looks like I'm gonna be a cripple. Won't be able to walk or use my right arm."

"Those are important things to a rancher."

"Might as well be dead."

"But you already are; aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You have next to no joy in your life – you said so yourself. That sounded to me like you're already dead."

"Guess it don't matter none then."

"Such a shame. Not only your life gone but that of the fine young man who sits outside your door as well."

"Jack?"

"His life will be over without you. He's barely hanging on to his sanity as it is only seeing you only a few times a year."

"You know about that?"

"I do. It's a shame. Two fine young men like yourselves. Are you sure your lives aren't worth fighting for?"

"You don't know … things happen if guys like us get caught."

"You're talking about the bullies?"

"Uh huh. Bullies with tire irons."

"What if I told you that would never happen to you and your friend? Would your life be worth fighting for then?"

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can."

"Wouldn't matter anyhow with me bein' crippled and all. I ain't gonna saddle him with takin' care a me the rest of my life."

"Well then, I suggest you get a more positive attitude and do whatever your doctor says."

"Why? It won't do no good – can't move my fingers or my toes."

"What … these toes?" The man touched his fingertips to Ennis toes that were sticking out of the end of the cast and he felt a warm tingle. "These fingers?" He did the same thing with Ennis' fingers. The warmth it brought jolted him and his fingers and toes flexed automatically.

"I felt that!"

"Of course you did. I think your fingers and toes have just been sleeping. Once you wake them up – they'll be good as new."

"The doctor and nurse tried that and I couldn't feel a thing."

"I think you'll be all right now."

"About that other stuff – you can't really promise that; can you?"

"I can and I have. You came to my aid when I needed help and now I'm returning the favor. I promise you two things, Ennis del Mar. You will regain your health completely and neither you nor Jack will ever be injured by bullies the rest of your lives."

"How can you promise such a thing?"

"Does it matter how as long as it is promised?"

"There ain't no way to promise such a thing."

"There is. You will need to work very hard for a long period of time and you will see the day that your health is restored. Once you see that you have accomplished that, you will know in your heart that my second promise will come true as well."

"And what I gotta promise you in return – my soul?" Ennis was skeptical.

"No. But there is one thing …"

"I figured there'd be a catch."

"I want you to be happy. I want you to fill your heart with joy. Happiness is not just to be taken out and experienced a few days each year. It is a way of living with yourself and with others and knowing that you matter in this world. What you do and who you are – matters."

"And how will I do all this?"

"You will find a way. You and Jack – you're worth fighting for. Don't turn away from love, Ennis. It's the pot of gold at the end of every rainbow – the ultimate achievement in life is to love and be loved. Not everyone is brave enough or strong enough to fight for it. But it's right there in front of you and it's yours for the taking." He smiled then and headed for the door.

"Wait – don't leave. What am I supposed to do?"

The man took a few steps back towards the bed. "Do you remember when you helped me?"

"Uh huh."

"How did it make you feel?"

"I don't know – pretty good I guess."

"Give that to Jack. Let him help you. It'll get you started in the right direction."

Ennis thought for a moment then asked, "Me and Jack – you think we should … be together?"

"I think you should be where your heart is."

"And we won't have no … problems?"

"There are always problems of one kind or another, Ennis. That's part of life. It's how we handle them that counts – not how many we can hide from. But I can promise you, neither of you will be harmed for being together."

"How can you promise such a thing?" Ennis shook his head in disbelief.

The man smiled and headed for the door again. "It's a promise made – a debt repaid. The rest will be up to you." He opened the door and left the room.

A minute later the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hi, Cowboy. How you feelin'?" Jack stopped at the foot of the bed, not sure he'd be welcome closer.

"Did you talk with that man?" Ennis asked.

"You mean the doctor? Not since before dinner."

"Not the doctor – the man in the brown robe?"

"The man in the brown robe again?"

"He said you were sitting by my door."

"I was sitting right outside you door but I ain't seen no man in a brown robe."

"He just left here a few minutes ago. You go to the john or somethin'?"

"Ennis, I haven't been out of that chair since you threw me outta here. I didn't see any man in a robe."

Ennis stared in silence.

"You must a been dreamin', Cowboy, and how come you're dreamin' about some guy in his robe and it ain't me?" Jack grinned at him.

"Jack, I saw him – I talked with him."

Jack pulled up the stool and sat beside the bed. "There ain't no other way in or outta this room."

"It ain't the first time I saw him neither. I saw him before – out in the woods."

"When was this?"

Ennis thought about it for a time then answered, "I don't know but I remember it. Couldn't a been that long ago. He looked the same then as he does now. You sure you didn't see nothin'? Maybe you dozed off for a minute?"

"Nope. I been sitting there trying to think what I could say to you to let me back in here."

"You can stay, Jack. You can stay and look after me and help me."

"No kiddin'?" Jack beamed.

"Uh huh. Jack, he said you and me – he said nothin' really bad would happen to us if we was together."

"I been tellin' you that for years and years. How come it matters now when some strange man in a brown robe and sandals says it?"

"I didn't say he had on sandals. How did you know that? You **did** see him; didn't you!"

"No, I didn't! I don't know how I knew that he was wearin' sandals. I guess I just figured he was."

"Jack – somethin' funny's goin' on here. I saw him, I talked with him, he just walked out that door and you didn't see him. How can that be?"

Jack stared at him, lost in thought.

"And how come you just walked in here again? I made it plain as day that I didn't want you here and yet you just waltz in here like nothin' was ever said about it."

"I don't know. It's the middle of the night. I just wanted to check on you – make sure you was all right."

"It just don't make no sense."

"Well, it's not important." Jack mumbled.

"Yes it is! He made me a promise, Jack, two promises. He said I was gonna get my arm and leg back if I worked at it and …"

"And what?" Jack asked, thoroughly skeptical but glad that Ennis seemed interested enough to feel excited about it.

"He said you and me should be together; he said nobody was gonna murder us." Ennis barely whispered out the words reverently.

"I don't know who this guy is, but I like him." Jack grinned.

"How could he say such a thing? How could he promise somethin' like that?" Ennis asked.

"How did he know about us? Did you tell him?" Jack asked.

"NO! I ain't never told nobody nothin'. I don't know how he knew – he just knew. And he was OK with it – said that I ought a be where ever my heart was. And that's always been with you, Jack."

Jack reached out and took Ennis' hand in both of his and nuzzled kisses into the palm.

"I don't know about any a this, Ennis, a mysterious man in a brown robe makin' promises and such. But I do know this – you and me belong together. It ain't against the law and I can't see that it would be hurtin' nobody. Sure, we'll probably run across some bastards that will give us a hard time, but we'd handle it. It'd be worth it – what ever we had to do. We'd be good together, Cowboy. I know that."

"How would you feel about takin' care a me?"

"It's what I want more than anythin' else in the world, Cowboy."

"It wouldn't be … a burden or nothin'?"

"Of course not! Would you look after me if I got hurt?"

"Well sure I would but that's different."

"How? How is it different?"

"Cause you ain't the one that's hurt – I am."

"It's the same thing, Ennis. You'd take care a me if I was hurt and I wanna take care of you when you get hurt."

"OK. I guess I can see that."

"That's settled then?"

"Uh huh. What are you gonna do? About … Texas, I mean."

"I already done it. I called Lureen and told her the truth. I told her you was bad hurt in an accident and didn't have nobody to look after you. I told her I didn't know how long it would take but I was gonna stay up here and see to you."

Ennis gulped. "And she was all right with that?"

"Yeah. She groused a bit about havin' to find someone else to fill my spot but she's OK with it."

"I'm really hungry, Bud. You got anythin' on you I can eat?" Ennis gave a tired little smile.

"No, I don't but the nurse left your dinner tray here. Maybe there's something on it you can eat." Jack got up and lifted the lid off the tray. There was a cold broth of some kind, partially congealed, and a small bowl of Jello. He brought the Jello over to Ennis and spooned a bite into his mouth.

"That's good. Thanks." Ennis ate every bit of it and Jack scraped the bowl, pleased with them both.

"You want me to see if I can get this broth heated up?"

"No. That was enough for now. I'll eat from now on. I promise."

"All because of this man in the robe?" Jack smiled indulgently at him.

"Uh huh. 'Cause I believe him. He said I was gonna get better and I think I will."

"Well, whoever he was, I'm grateful to him."

"Me too." Ennis agreed sleepily.

"Sleep now, Cowboy. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Nothin' better in the world than wakin' up and seein' you first thing." Ennis said as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxx

It was three days later before Jack got up the nerve to talk with Ennis about it.

"You ate everythin' on your tray, Cowboy. I'm proud of you."

"I got a eat if I wanna get my strength back."

"That's right. And that's gonna happen – you know that."

"I know it. I know it 'cause that's what that man promised."

"Ennis, you still think you saw some guy in a robe and he promised you things?"

"There ain't no 'thinkin' about it, Jack. I did see him and he did make me them promises."

"He promised you'd get well and what else?"

"He promised that you and me could live together and neither of us was gonna get hurt for doin' it."

Jack stared at him for a minute. He'd been so sure that it was just a drug-induced dream but to Ennis – it was real.

"And you believe that he can make these promises come true?"

"I don't know if he's doin' the 'makin' it come true. He just promised that it **was** true."

"And you believe him?"

"I do. I don't know why I do, but I do, Jack. I wish you could a seen him and talked to him like I did. You'd believe him too – I know you would."

"And this changes the way you feel about things … you and me bein' together?"

"Uh huh. He said there would be problems but we wouldn't be hurt and we shouldn't hide from them but work on 'em instead. Somethin' like that. I don't remember his exact words. The important thing I do remember – and I asked him a couple a times – is that we won't be killed for bein together."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. It was one thing to hear the words in the middle of the night with Ennis half asleep but something else to hear when Ennis was wide awake.

"Are you sayin' we can be together then? Live together?"

"Uh huh. If you still want me. I know I'm busted up right now and it's gonna take a long time like he said, but I will get my health back."

"And you said I could take care of you?"

"Uh huh. I need seein' to, Bud, and I'd rather it be you than anyone else in the world if you don't think it will be too much trouble?"

"No! Not at all. I want to do it. I wouldn't leave your side at all if they didn't shoo me outta here each evenin'." Jack grinned.

"You got some place to stay? I hope you ain't sleepin' out in the parkin' lot in your truck."

"Nah, I got a room over at a motel for now. When you get to leave here, we'll need us a place. I'll find somethin' – somethin' with two bedrooms."

"That'll be fine. Did you call Mr. Cole out at the ranch?"

"I did. He said for you not to worry – to rest up and your job would be waitin' when you got better."

"Did you tell him it would be a long time before that happens?"

"Yeah. I told him exactly what the doctor said – that it would take eight weeks before the casts would come off and probably some months after that for the physical therapy."

"Good. Then he knows he'll need to get some one in to take my place."

"Uh huh. I guess." Jack was pleasantly surprised that Ennis didn't seem to mind being replaced. "What about after you're better?"

"What about it? You mean will I go back to workin' at Cole's place? That depends on where we end up livin'. You got any idea where that might be?"

Jack's mouth fell open. There is was! Out in the open. Ennis was talkin' about the two of them livin' together.

"You seriously talkin' about us livin' together even after you're all healed up?"

"Uh huh. Ain't that what you want?"

"YES! It's what I've always wanted. I just never was sure you wanted to actually do it."

"I do, Jack. The man said I should be happy. He said happiness ain't somethin' to be a couple times a year. He said it should be a way of life. It ain't nothin' I ever thought was a possibility before."

"And you believe it is now?"

"It is! He said it was and I believe him. I'm tired a bein' alone, Jack. I been alone all my life. Even when I was with Alma – it was still like I was alone. Only time I ever felt like I was where I should be was when I was with you."

"Oh Ennis …" Jack leaned over and kissed him gently on the chapped lips.

"He said there'd be problems but we can handle problems; can't we?"

"Sure! Absolutely! We can handle anythin'."

"That's what I figured."

"OK then. I gotta make a trip back to Texas – take care of things there, get my stuff and get back here. Shouldn't take but a couple a days. I may as well do it while you're still sleepin' a lot and you haven't started physical therapy. I wanna be here for that so I can learn how to help you."

"Go ahead. Just be careful on the road and don't go gettin' in no hurry like I did."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"I believe in promises, Jack."

"I know you do. So do I. We're gonna make this work, Cowboy. I promise you that."

The nurse came in the door then to collect the breakfast tray and give Ennis his pain pills.

"You go on now." Ennis said after she left. "These pills make me sleep."

"OK. I will. I'll call you later on this evenin'. Will that be OK?"

"Sure enough," Ennis smiled; his features all relaxed and sleepy now.

Jack gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door.

xxxxxx

"Absolutely not! There hasn't ever been a divorce in my family and there isn't going to be one now." Lureen raged and lit another cigarette with shaking fingers.

"That's up to you, Lureen. But I'm tellin' you this. I'm movin' up to Wyomin' and I ain't comin' back except to visit with Bobby once in a while."

"This is just stupid, Jack! Just stupid! Don't I always let you go off on your little trips whenever you want? I don't ever ask no questions about all those long weekends you take. I don't ask where you're goin' or who you're goin' with; do I? I give you all the freedom you want. There just isn't any reason to be talkin' divorce at this stage."

"Do whatever you want, Lureen. But the marriage is over. You wanna be the 'abandoned' wife, you go right ahead. I'd think you'd much rather be the 'gay divorcee' instead. You could always tell your friends that you got tired of me and threw me out, or you could tell them I had to move up to Wyomin' to see to my aged parents."

"Hmmm. I hadn't thought of that. That might work. Oh Jack! This is just such poor timin'. We got the regional manager here all week for meetin's with distributors. We got the remodelin' goin' on here at the house. Couldn't you wait on this a few months – maybe next year?"

"Honey, you work it out. I know you can. I'm leavin' this afternoon. I'll call you with a PO box soon as I get one so you can keep in touch."

"You're bound and determined to do this then? I got no say in the matter?"

"That's right. I'm leavin'. You can do whatever you want about the legalities. Divorce me – don't divorce me – I don't care. It won't make no difference to me."

"Then you ain't got some sweetie up there that you're hankerin' to marry?"

"No. I won't be gettin' married again."

"And all this is just so you can take care of your fishin' buddy?"

"It's to take care of him and to get my life goin' in the direction I always wanted it to. I wanna be a rancher, Lureen. I always wanted that."

"I thought you gave up on that stupid idea." Lureen dashed her cigarette out.

"I just gave up talkin' to you about it. I knew you'd never go for it in a million years. But that don't mean I gave up wantin' it. And to me, it ain't a stupid idea – it's a dream I had my whole life."

"I didn't spend four years in college to end up some rancher's wife."

"I know. You love the city and all it has to offer. I don't."

"So you been plannin' this even before your buddy got hurt?"

"It's always been at the back of my mind that someday – maybe after Bobby finished school – that I would move back to Wyomin'."

"And you figured to be doin' that alone?"

"I did."

"Well, I can see you got your mind made up. Go on, chase your dream if you want to. We'll let things ride here for a while until I can decide what to do."

"That's fine with me, Lureen. You can tell your friends anythin' you want to – it's all right with me. Just don't tell Bobby that I was mean to you or nothin'."

"Oh, I won't. Don't worry about Bobby. He adores you and I wouldn't have it any other way. You promise you'll keep in touch with him now. He'd be broken hearted if you just disappeared out of his life."

"I promise. You'll let me know when he comes home from that school in Dallas?"

"I will – if he comes home. He's talkin' about takin' off to Cancun for spring break with his friends so I may not even get to see him for a while."

"He's a good boy, Lureen. You don't have to worry about him none."

"I know. And I know he's 19 and in college now but I still worry about him."

"You're his momma. Momma's always worry. That's their job." Jack gave her hand a squeeze and picked up his bag. "I'll be in touch." He gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out the door. One more hurdle crossed! He jumped in his truck and headed north.

xxxxxx

"I need a two-bedroom apartment on the ground floor. You got anythin' like that available?"

"Yes sir, we do. I'll get my keys and show you what we have available." They walked over to an apartment two doors down from the office and Jack went in and looked around.

"It's nice but do you have anything farther away from the parking lot – maybe round the back somewhere? The place is for me and my buddy who's in the hospital right now. He got bad hurt in an accident and he's gonna need some time to get better – lots of physical therapy and all. He'll need a place with not too much activity goin' on so he can rest a lot."

"Oh my goodness! That's too bad. We do have one that's on the back side of the place. It's nice and quiet around there. Not much of a view with just the fields and such. Most people prefer to be up front by the pool."

"Well he won't be doin' no swimmin' for a long time. What he's gonna need when he gets outta there is some peace and quiet."

They walked around to the back side of the property. The manager unlocked the door and they went inside and looked around.

"This is perfect." Jack said.

"It is nice. There'd be no one on either side of you back here. Only one old lady over there in the far corner and she's deaf as a post. She's never outside except on the first of the month when she comes over to the office to pay her rent."

"I'll take it. Do you have any idea where I could rent some furniture? Maybe a hospital bed, wheel chair, crutches?"

"Don't think there are any places here in Worland that rent furniture but there's a second hand store where stuff is pretty cheap."

"Can you give me directions?" Jack asked as they returned to the office and he signed all the papers and wrote out his check.

"Sure. It's just over on Main Street. About four or five blocks down. And you could probably ask at the hospital about rentin' a bed and wheelchair from them."

"That's a good idea. I'll do that. Thanks!"

xxxxxx

"Hey, Cowboy. How are you feelin' this mornin?"

"Good, Jack. Where you been? You're usually here by breakfast time."

"I had some business to take care of. Got a surprise for you though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and tossed it into Ennis' lap.

"What's this?" Ennis picked it up and looked at it.

"Key to our new place." Jack grinned and watched carefully for some reaction from Ennis.

"Our place?" Ennis asked and the corners of is mouth turned up slightly. "You got us a place?"

"Uh huh. Two bedrooms. Only about five minutes drive to the hospital so we won't have far to drive to get you to physical therapy."

"We have a place." Ennis said in awe as he stared at the key in the palm of his hand. He closed his hand tight and took a deep breath but said nothing more.

Jack watched the reaction with a small pleased smile.

xxxxxx

After ten days in the hospital, he was allowed to leave with a long list of instructions that he promised faithfully to obey. Jack wheeled him out to his truck and helped him to climb up into the seat. He folded up the wheel chair, put it in the back, then dashed around to the driver's side and got in.

"Got your key, Cowboy?" He grinned at him as he started the engine and backed out of his parking place.

"Yep." Ennis grinned and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out and stared at it.

"I think you're gonna like the place. It's around the back side of the building, away from the pool and main parking area. It should be pretty quiet. I haven't heard any noisy neighbors since I been stayin' there."

Ennis sat silently looking over the town that was going to be his new home for the next several months. It was a nice little town and he liked what he saw. He couldn't stop smiling. He was so relieved to be out of the hospital and on his way to their first place together.

In moments Jack turned into a small apartment complex and drove around to the back of the building and parked in front of #12.

"This is it, Cowboy." They smiled at each other, knowing each other's thoughts. Their first place!

Jack got out, got the wheel chair set up and helped Ennis down from the truck and into it.

"It's a lot easier gettin' down outta that truck than getting' up into it." Ennis joked.

"We'll get the hang of it." Jack said as he pushed the wheel chair up to the door. "You wanna do the honors?"

Ennis grinned big, leaned up and put his key into the lock and opened the door. Jack pushed him on inside, closing and locking the door behind them. He showed Ennis around the small apartment then asked, "Well, what do you think of the place?"

"It come with all this stuff in it?"

"Nah. I done some shoppin'. The manager told me about this used furniture place so I went and picked out this stuff. Is it OK? If not, I can take you over and you can pick somethin' else out?"

"This is fine, Jack. You get the hospital bed there too?" He asked as he peered into one of the bedrooms.

"No. I got the bed and that little table with the wheels on it and this wheel chair from the hospital and when it's time; we'll get your crutches there too. They got lots a stuff that they rent out."

"You even got a washer and dryer?" Ennis asked as he was wheeled into the kitchen.

"Uh huh. I don't wanna have to be luggin' laundry all over the place. I did enough of that back when I was rodeoin'. I was always lookin' for a place to wash my stuff. I ended up most the time washin' my clothes out in gas station sinks. I hated that."

"All a this must a cost a bundle." Ennis looked around at the living room furniture.

"Not that much."

"Jack, I ain't got but a couple hundred bucks to my name."

"Don't matter none. I had some savin's. Got plenty to last us till you're back on your feet."

"What then, Jack. You give any thought to what we're gonna do?"

"Uh huh. But right now, all we gotta concentrate on is getting' you better."

"I guess we can get jobs later on, I mean. You figurin' on ranch work or are you all city boy now?" Ennis grinned at him.

"I kinda like sellin', Cowboy. I'll probably look into something like that first – see if anythin' is available."

"With that grin a yours, you could sell ice cubes to Eskimos."

"Now there you go – sweet talkin' me. You must be hungry. Are you ready for lunch? I got the kitchen stocked up pretty good."

"I could eat." Ennis agreed and Jack parked him by the table.

"You wanna eat in here or in your room?"

"In here. I been in bed long enough."

"OK." Jack agreed while he scanned the pantry for something to fix. "How about some soup and a sandwich? Or we got stew, pasta, or I could order a pizza or somethin'?"

"Soup and sandwich sounds great."

"You got it."

They ate their first meal together; ham and cheese sandwiches and vegetable beef soup, while Jack thumbed through the paperwork the nurse had left with them.

"You in any pain? The papers say you can take up to four a day of these pills if you are."

"No. Don't need 'em. I'm achy, some, but that's about it."

"Well we'll get you into bed soon as you finish your lunch so you can nap."

"I don't need a nap." Ennis said as he stifled a yawn.

"It's best we follow the same routine you had at the hospital – at least for a while. What your body needs most right now is rest. If you stay up you'll be movin' around and you don't wanna be doin' much of that."

"I just hate spendin' all that time in bed, Bud."

"I ain't never heard you complain about it before." Jack gave him a devilish grin.

"That's 'cause you was in the bed with me." Ennis grinned back.

"Once you get to feelin' better, you can sleep with me in my bed but for the time being, it's the hospital bed for you."

"You're a mean man, Jack Twist."

"Uh huh. But it's this mean man who's gonna get you back on your feet and into his bed in the shortest time possible." Jack wiped his mouth on a paper napkin and finished off his coffee. "You want anythin' else?" He stood up and started clearing away the debris.

"No. This was great, Jack. Thanks." Ennis drained the last of his soup from the mug that Jack had put it in. This eating with his left hand was a real challenge.

"How about some fruit? I noticed most every meal they served you in the hospital had fruit with it." Jack peeled a banana and handed it to him.

"OK. I do like fruit. I just never ate all that much of it before."

"I know. Me neither – just an apple or an orange every once in a while and canned peaches when I have the money – that's about it." Jack agreed.

"It must be good for you if they give it to you every meal." Ennis observed.

"Uh huh. I bought a bunch of it. The papers said fresh fruit is best but I got both kinds, fresh and canned."

"You did good, Jack." Ennis finished the banana. "Thanks."

"Think you can sleep a little now?"

"Yeah. I am kind a sleepy. Never thought I'd be the kind who'd be nappin' in the afternoons."

"That's just temporary." Jack said as he wheeled Ennis into the bedroom. "It's your body tellin' you, you need to rest. Once you're all healed up, things'll get back to normal."

He helped Ennis into the bed, pulled the covers up over him and sat down beside him.

"Comfortable?"

"Uh huh. I'd be more comfortable if you were in bed beside me."

"Oh no you don't." Jack stood up. "None of that till you're feelin' a lot better."

"We finally get us a place together and I'm still sleepin' alone." Ennis pouted.

Jack leaned over and kissed the pouting lips. "Believe me, Cowboy, as soon as it's safe, I'll be right there beside you every night for the rest of our lives." With that he left the room.

Ennis drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

xxxxxx

Several weeks later ~~~~~

"I'm sorry, Cowboy. I know you're tired and hurtin' but we got one more round to go. You can make – I know you can." Jack held Ennis' hand tenderly and gave it a little squeeze.

"OK." Ennis sighed, "Let's get after it."

Jack moved Ennis' arm out straight out in front of him and bent it at the elbow then moved it back again. "Now you do it."

Ennis lifted his arm, sweating with the strain. The arm wavered slowly into an outright position, bent at the elbow and plopped back down on the bed beside him.

"Good! Again."

Ennis struggled through it again. "I can't do no more, Jack. I can't."

"Yes you can." Jack massaged Ennis' arm vigorously. "You just got three more to do and we're done. Then I'll give you a sponge bath. How about it?"

"How about you just help me with the extra three?"

"That'd be cheatin', Cowboy, and cheatin' won't help that muscle get its strength back."

"OK. OK." Ennis sighed and went through the routine again slowly. "You're a mean man, Jack Twist, and I'm gonna get you back for this soon as I get back on my feet."

"I'm gonna hold you to that! That's good. Two more. That's the way. I knew you could do it! I'll go get the stuff for your bath. You just rest now."

Jack placed a towel under Ennis' hurt leg and one under his arm. He wrung out a towel that had been sitting in hot water and placed it on the leg and did another for the arm.

"That feels so good." Ennis sighed.

"Those muscles are comin' back, Cowboy."

"Yeah. I can tell. I'm still weak as piss but it don't hurt so much to move 'em any more like it did when they first took the casts off. I just wish it would go a little faster."

"Why? You don't like me lookin' after you?" Jack grinned.

"It's been two months since the casts came off, Jack. You been lookin' after me, washin' me, rubbin' all over me. I'd like to be doin' a little rubbin' on you myself."

"Aaahhh. You **are** gettin' better!"

"I am. And I'm gonna make you pay for all the weeks of torture. Just you wait!"

"I can hardly wait!" Jack laughed as he continued with the bath.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

The two of them settled in next to each other on the couch to watch some TV. "Hawaii Five-0" was on and they both liked to watch that. Jack had popped a big bowl of pop corn and they each had a beer. They talked about what it must be like living in Hawaii and how nice it would be seeing the ocean views all the time.

They were deep into the story when their phone rang.

"Damn!" Jack said as he got up to answer. "Hello?"

Ennis turned the TV down but kept it loud enough so he could hear it and tell Jack what he missed when he was finished with the phone call. He was startled away from the screen by Jack gasping, "Momma? What's wrong?"

He turned his full attention to Jack and watched as his face scrunched up and his mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! What happened?" Jack moaned. Ennis struggled up off the couch and limped over to Jack as he reached out and took hold of Jack's arm.

"I'll get there soon as I can, Momma." Jack said then hung up the phone.

"What's happened? Is your momma all right?"

"It's Pa. He had a heart attack."

"He gonna be all right?"

"He's dead." Jack walked into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. Ennis limped after him and sat down beside him.

"Jack …"

"It's all right." He got up and started throwing some clothes into his bag. "I gotta leave for a couple a days – maybe longer – I don't know. Depends on what shape Momma's in. I gotta see to her."

"Of course you do but I'm going with you." Ennis insisted. "I'll get my stuff." He went across the hall into his room and gathered his things. Jack finished up first and came over to help him.

"Are you sure you're up to the trip?"

"I ain't lettin' you do this alone, Jack. I'll be fine."

They pulled their jackets on and headed for the door. Ennis picked up his hated crutches and they made their way out to the truck. They drove in silence for a while before Jack spoke.

"We never got along, not ever. There was just nothin' I ever did right in his eyes. I was always a disappointment to him, no matter how hard I tried."

"None of that matters now." Ennis tried to comfort him.

"I always thought that someday …"

"Someday what?"

"Someday I could find out what it was that made him hate me so." Jack wiped angrily at the tears that clouded his vision as he drove through the night.

"He didn't hate you, Jack. Some people are just born under a dark cloud and there ain't nothin' anybody can do to make them happy. It just ain't in their nature to be happy."

"I tried so hard with him, Ennis. I really did – year after year after year."

"I know you did."

"I just wasn't good enough."

"That ain't right, Jack. You're a good man – you and I both know that. It was just somethin' in him that made him that way."

"Well, he's gone now and I never will know."

Ennis squeezed his arm. "Want me to drive for a while?"

"No. I can do this." He drove on with determination. He looked over at Ennis and said, "Thanks for comin' with me, Cowboy."

"This is a tough one, Bud. I didn't want you goin' through it alone. I figured there'd be lots of people around – one more won't make no difference."

They made the drive in three and a half hours. When they arrived at the ranch, Mrs. Twist was standing by the back door, her sweater held closed tightly around her. Jack loped over to her and held her tightly in his arms. Ennis hobbled over to them on his crutches.

They walked silently inside and Jack introduced Ennis.

"So nice to finally meet you, Ennis. Thank you for comin' with Jackie." She said with teary eyes.

"Sorry for your loss, Ma'am."

Mrs. Twist moved the pillow and the sky-blue throw that she had crocheted and sat down on the couch with Jack beside her.

"You should be in bed, Momma."

"I tried to rest here while I was waitin' for you but I couldn't sleep. I called Marie. She's flyin' in tomorrow mornin'. Can you drive to Gillette to pick her up?"

"Certainly. I'm glad she's comin'. You haven't seen her in a long time."

"I know and I think about her every single day. She wants me to go back to San Diego with her and I'm thinkin' about it."

"Marie is Momma's sister." Jack explained to Ennis who sat in the chair across from them. Ennis nodded in acknowledgement.

"We were so close as girls. Everyone used to think we were twins. We dressed alike, wore our hair alike – we were even in the same grade at school though she was a year older than me. She had been real sick the year she was supposed to start school so Momma didn't send her until the next year when I started. Sometimes we'd play jokes on the other kids and tell them we were twins. We always had such fun together." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"You seriously thinkin' of goin' back to San Diego with her?" Jack asked.

"I am. She's in this lovely retirement community. She has a two bedroom apartment that she got into about five years ago with a room mate but the room mate moved out several months ago and Marie has been havin' trouble tryin' to find someone else to share the apartment with her and it's leavin' her really strapped for cash to pay for it by herself. With me goin' in on it with her, it would solve both our problems."

"What about the ranch?" Jack asked. "Are you plannin' on sellin' it?"

"No, I doubt I'd get a nickel for it. Besides, it's yours. The only reason it came to me in the first place was because neither of my brothers wanted it. It was set up to go to the first male heir and that's you."

"What are you goin' to live on then?"

"My Social Security. My share of the rent will only take less than a third. I can live easy on the rest."

"What about insurance? Did Pa have a policy?"

"He did. We took the policies out when we first got married. I got the papers out. They're in the kitchen. The smaller one will cover his final expenses. I'll file the claims first thing in the mornin'. You're the beneficiary."

"Me? Why not you? That money's rightfully yours."

"No. We set it up to go to our first born. I think I knew that one day I'd leave this place and I'd be leavin' alone and this place would fall to you to look after. I wanted to make sure you had a nice nest egg to start out with."

"But you'll need that money." Jack protested.

"What for? I got my social security check each month and I'll have a nice place to stay with my sister. What would I do with a hundred thousand dollars?"

"It's that much?" Jack asked in shock.

"Uh huh. It started out just ten thousand but every chance I got over the years, I upped the amount."

"And Pa never knew about it?"

"No. He'd question it once in a while but I always just told him that prices were goin' up for insurance like everythin' else. He'd grumble a bit but that was about all."

They sat in silence for a while then she got up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. They followed her in.

"Momma, don't you want to try and get some sleep?"

"No, I can't sleep. I'm just so glad that you're here. Can I fix you anything? What about you, Ennis? Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you, Ma'am. I will have a cup of that coffee though." Ennis sat at the table.

Soon they were all sitting with their coffee and talking.

"You know, Son, your Pa wasn't always like you knew him to be. When we first met, he was sweet and fun lovin' and we had marvelous times together. When you were born we were the happiest people on the planet – me stayin' with my folks here on the ranch and him over there in Europe fightin' that awful war. We wrote to each other just about every single day in the beginnin'. Then I noticed he started changin'. I don't know what happened to him over there in France but he come home a different man. He stayed out there in the barn most of that first year he was back. Didn't want nothin' much to do with you or me neither. He worked the place and he didn't cause no trouble or anythin' but he just wasn't the same man any more – all the life had gone out a him. I always thought that someday he would get over it – get back to the fine lovin' man that I knew but that never happened."

"I always thought it was just me." Jack said.

"No, honey." She caressed the side of his son's face. "It was that awful war. I don't know what happened over there – he never would tell me – but he'd have night mares a lot. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and he'd be sitting on the floor by the window looking out like he was watchin' for something. I'd try to get him back into bed but he wouldn't come. He'd just sit there for hours watching the road. I don't know what he was expectin' to see."

They talked until day light and Mrs. Twist finally decided to try and sleep again. Jack insisted that Ennis take the couch and he leaned back in the old recliner and dozed off himself.

Soon enough they were up and Jack took off for the airport in Gillette while Ennis stayed at the ranch with Mrs. Twist. They sat and talked about Jack and what he was like growing up and all the mischief that he got into. Before they knew it, Jack was back with Marie and she and Mrs. Twist dissolved into tears in each others arms and were inseparable from that moment on.

The house slowly filled up with people stopping in to give their condolences and bringin' food by. The funeral went off without a hitch the next day. It was low-key with just a short grave-side service and then it was all over with. Marie helped Mrs. Twist pack her few things and next thing they knew they were at the airport hugging good bye.

"Are you sure about this, Momma?"

"Absolutely positive!" She kissed her son as she checked her bags at the counter.

"If you change your mind – you can always come back." Jack told her.

"A change of scenery will do her a world of good, Jackie." Marie said. "There are lots of fun things to do at the home. We have craft classes and little day trips, and sing-alongs, and all kinds of things that I'm sure she'll love. She can putter in the garden if she wants and she can help me with my rose bushes that I have planted just outside my door. She always did have the green thumb in the family."

"It's what I want to do, Jackie." She said finally and with one last big hug, she and her sister boarded the plane and were gone.

xxxxxx

They drove back to the ranch in silence. Jack started a fire once they were inside and stood staring into it.

"You all right, Bud?" Ennis asked as he stood beside him with an arm around Jack's back.

"Uh huh. I just keep thinkin' about him sittin' there in the middle of the night lookin' out the window. What do you think he was lookin' for?"

"I heard a lot about that post-traumatic stress thing. I think that's probably what he had. He might a been havin' flash backs – thinkin' he was still in the war and lookin' for enemy soldiers or somethin'."

"Well why didn't he get treatment for it then?"

"I don't think they had any treatment for it back then."

"You're probably right. And as stubborn as he was, he wouldn't a gone in for it anyway."

They sat down on the couch side by side – Jack with his long legs stretched out in front of him and his head leaning back against the cushions. Ennis lit two cigarettes and handed one to Jack. He inhaled deeply and blew a stream of smoke towards the ceiling.

"It looks like we got us a ranch, Cowboy."

"Uh huh."

"Not exactly the way I planned it."

"Nope."

"You think we can make a go of this place?"

"Uh huh. Lot a hard work ahead, but it can be done."

"You in it with me? All the way?"

"Uh huh. Won't be much help until I get my strength back but I'm here."

"That's all I need, Ennis." He reached over and took Ennis' hand. "That's all I've ever needed – all I ever will need."

xxxxxx

The next few days were a flurry of activity. They drove back to Worland, packed up their few things and moved out to the ranch.

Ennis worked on getting a fire going while Jack got lunch ready and they sat at the kitchen table and ate.

"There are so many things I want to do with the house." Jack was saying between bites.

"But I know we gotta think about the ranch first. You know how much money we got -- what do you think we ought to do first?"

"First thing, I'd find out if there were any back taxes or liens on the place. If there are – I'd pay them off first."

"I don't think there are. Momma never said anything about takin' any loans on the place."

"That's good. But we need to check on it."

"OK. I can do that in the mornin'. What next?"

"We need to take a look at the heard and see what we need to take to market and what we want to keep."

"And then?" Jack prodded as he finished his meal and sipped his coffee.

"And then we set to winterizin' this place. I see you got radiators so there must be a boiler or a furnace someplace."

"In the cellar."

"How old is it? Do you know anythin' about it?"

"Old. I don't remember hearing any talk about them ever gettin' a new one – just lots a talk about gettin' it repaired."

"Well, we'd best take a look at it first thing tomorrow mornin'. If it needs replacin' it'd be better to do it now before the weather turns. That could be any day now. Winter ain't that far off."

"OK. Furnace first. Then what?"

"We check the stock and see if your Pa has winter food laid up for 'em."

"I think he does. Momma mentioned him doing some balein' and stuff."

"That barn been re-roofed … ever? It looks pretty bad. It might leak."

"That's a fact. I don't know that it's ever been re-roofed but I know it's been repaired a hundred times at least."

"We best check on that. If it needs re-roofin' it'd be better a doin' it 'fore first snow. You don't want a be on no roof after winter sets in and if it's leakin', you could loose all the winter food you got stored up."

"Makes sense."

"Then we got a check the fencin' – all the way 'round – make sure there ain't no low places that could fill up with snow and let the cows wander off. When was the last time a vet took a look at the herd? You ever hear of any sickness in the bunch?"

"I don't know about that. Momma never said and I never thought to ask."

"OK. We got a take a look at the books – paperwork on the place. That should tell us if there have been any repeated vet bills." Ennis stopped long enough to light a cigarette. "Then we got a see about storin' up food and firewood to see us through until spring. You got a deep freeze somewhere?"

"Uh huh. In the cellar. Momma always kept it full."

"Well, we'll take a look and see what's in there. We'll probably need at least two so's we can stock up. It don't look like we'll be doin' any huntin' this year but by next year we'll need to get a freezer just for our huntin' take."

"What happens if our electricity goes out?"

"That happen a lot 'round here?"

"Sometimes. I remember we lost everythin' we had in the freezer."

"That was probably in the summer time durin' a storm or somethin'."

"You're right. I think it was summer. I remember Momma sayin' they lost everythin' in the freezer but there wasn't too much in there at the time."

"There is always that possibility; that's why it's necessary to stock up on your canned goods and lots of firewood."

"We got some woods out back on the west side of the place. We should be able to find enough to get us by."

"Good. Your Pa have a log splitter?"

"Uh huh. Old as the hills but last I heard, it works."

"What about a chain-saw?"

"Uh huh. There's a shed out behind the barn that's full of that kind a stuff."

"Good. We need to check it all out – see if any of it needs replacin'."

"It probably all needs replacin'." Jack grinned.

"We'll check it all out – see what works and what doesn't. If any needs replacin' or repairin' we'll do that first. Once we know exactly what we got; we'll be able to decide how much it's gonna take to get this place up and runnin'. Then we'll be able to decide where the money can best be spent."

"Makes sense." Jack shook his head in agreement. "The main thing we got a worry about right now is that you don't over do."

"I'm fine, Jack. Just a little bit unsteady."

"Ennis, we gotta do this right – we gotta be smart about things. You go out and hurt yourself again and you could be laid up again for months."

"I know that, Jack, I'll be careful."

"You got the most important thing in your head, Ennis, and that's the knowledge of what needs to be done. You're gonna have to rely on me to do any heavy work – you gotta promise me that."

"Jack, I can …"

"No! You can't! Ennis, do you really want to end up a cripple? I won't know what has to be done most of the time so you gotta tell me and let me do it. I can handle it, Cowboy, and right now, you can't."

Ennis heaved a disgusted sigh. "I **hate** being laid up like this. I just hate it!"

"I know you do. But look at the progress you've made. You can even get around some without the crutches. You can get all the way through your exercises without too much complainin'." Jack grinned. "You're getting' stronger every single day. I can see that – but you ain't strong enough to do any ranch work yet."

"Shit!" Ennis groused.

"I know, Cowboy, it sucks big time but you got a promise me we ain't gonna have to battle about this every single day. You just got a come along and tell me what to do and let me do it."

"Ain't no way I'm gonna sit back while you do all the work!"

"What would that guy in the brown robe say?" Jack challenged.

Ennis looked sheepish for a moment then answered, "He's say what he already said – for me to let you do for me until I got back on my feet."

"I think you added that last part. Last time you told me what he said, you said he told you to let me take care of you."

"He didn't mean for the rest of my life, Jack."

"He meant until you were well and got your strength back."

Ennis had been out-foxed and he knew it. They had discussed this guy in the brown robe for months now and Ennis was well aware that Jack was right. He just hated to admit it.

"OK. You got it. Any heavy work, you do by yourself. The rest I get to help with."

"You got a deal. We can work through this, Ennis. At the rate you're goin', I'll bet you'll be back to your old self by spring. That's when ranch work really starts to get busy anyway."

"Sure enough," Ennis agreed, glad that the discussion was over with.

xxxxxx

They checked out the house first then Jack took Ennis on a tour of the ranch in his pickup. Ennis got out and checked the soil in several different places, got out and looked the herd over, checked the bulls out, then they headed back to the ranch house.

"Well what do you think?" Jack asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Ennis as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Not too bad but not too good neither."

"Let's hear the worst first." Jack prompted.

"Well it ain't the worst but it's probably gonna cost the most. I'd say the furnace or boiler or whatever you call that antique down in the cellar."

"You think it needs replacin?"

"Don't know. Most likely, it does. We need to get someone in here who can tell us if that thing is on borrowed time or not. I'd guess, most likely it is. I ain't never seen one that old. I'm amazed that it hasn't blown this house to smithereens."

"You got any idea how much a new one would cost?"

"Nope. But with somethin' that expensive, it ought to be taken care of first off while we got the money."

"OK. What next."

"Next is the good stuff. Your outside fencin' looks good. Your Pa must a took good care of it. Your inside fencin' could use some seein' to but it ain't all that bad. Fencin' around the bulls looks good – that's important. You don't want them things runnin' loose. The rest of the fencin' is so-so. It can use some work but it ain't urgent."

"What about the herd? They all look the same to me."

"I seen better … I seen worse. There's some that need cullin' but not enough to worry about a trip to market until spring."

"What about the equipment?"

"I ain't never had no complaints about your equipment." Ennis said with a little smile as he lowered his head and looked up at Jack.

"I think we should go upstairs and talk about both our equipment." Jack grinned.

"Nope. We got work to do. That was the deal … remember?" Ennis leaned back in his chair. "I get to tell you what to do and you do it – right?"

"Yeah, OK. I can wait, I guess." Jack settled back down in his chair.

"Back to what we was talkin' about." Ennis got serious again. "Your soil is good but weak. It needs some fertilizer and a good workin' over. I'd start with that."

"Isn't it a little late in the year to be workin' the ground? It's November."

"Yeah, it is. But I don't see any snow comin' for a while. We got time to get it done before it freezes up. Then come spring, you'll see a big difference in your grass."

"And that's important?"

"It is. The better grass you have, the fatter cows you get, the more money you make come market time."

"OK. I get it."

"Your Pa got a start on the firewood but we need a lot more. If that log splitter works, that shouldn't be too difficult. If his old pickup with the winch on it still works, we can use that to drive out into the woods and haul the timber back to the shed and work it from there. That's probably what he's been doin."

"OK. What about a garden? I know it's too late for one now but come spring Momma always put in a vegetable garden."

"And we will too. Right now all we got a worry about is making sure that roof on the barn don't leak. It looks like that last repair is holdin' pretty good but a good storm could take it easy. If I was up to it, I'd say replace it now."

"I can do it if you just tell me what to do."

"Nah. It's a two-man job. I think it's OK for now. We'll watch it real careful next rain and see if it leaks. It wouldn't hurt to pick up some tarps to cover the hay just in case. Come spring or maybe by summer for sure, we'll both get up there and do it proper."

"OK. These things are your decisions to make. Anything else?"

"Uh huh. We need to get into town and do some grocery shoppin. I see your Momma put up some fruit there in the cellar. That's fine but it ain't enough. We need to see what we can find and buy what we can. I don't suppose you know how to can stuff?"

"Me? No way. Momma always did it but I never paid no attention other than to eat it."

"Well, I don't know how either so we best buy us another freezer – maybe two."

"Two? You think we need that much fruit?"

"Not just for fruit, Jack. We need to stock up on some meat and vegetables as well."

"Makes sense. OK. Let's plan a trip into Gillette. They got some nice big grocery stores there where we can stock up."

"OK. They got a Sears & Roebuck there?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh. Got a real nice lumber yard there too where Pa always went to buy what he needed."

"Good. And Gillette ain't but thirty miles. Sounds like it will have just about everything we'll need."

"It's a nice little town. If you want, we can take a drive in and have a look around. We can ask around for someone to come look at the furnace. I need to go into town anyway to pay a visit to the insurance company."

"Sounds good. We may as well get started." Ennis got up using just the one crutch most of the time now. He went for the other one as he wasn't sure how much walking around he would have to do in town.

xxxxxx

"Go get another cart, Jack. This one's full." Ennis said as he leaned on the grocery cart for balance after placing his crutches on the bottom rack of the cart.

"OK. I'll be right back."

He was back a few minutes later pushing one cart and pulling another one behind him.

"You sure you got the cash to pay for all this stuff, Jack? We should maybe wait until we get the insurance check."

"Nah. He said we could pick it up tomorrow. We'll set us up a bank account then and we'll be all set. I still got about twelve hundred and we ain't spent no where near that much."

"OK. You're right. We best get ourselves set up while we can."

An hour later they checked out with the three carts filled to over flowing and a good sized dent in their checkbook.

"Whew, I ain't never spent that much money in one shot in my life!" Ennis said after they finished loading the groceries into the back of their pickup and climbed into the cab."

"Next year, we'll have stuff from our own garden and won't need so much. You sure you know what you're doin' freezin' all that stuff?"

"Uh huh. Momma didn't know how to can stuff so she froze it. It ain't hard. I can do that while you're busy turnin' the ground. I just hope that tractor holds up a couple more years. I'd hate to have to buy another one right now when we got so many other places that money needs to be spent."

"We can take a loan if we need it." Jack offered.

"No. That's only a last resort. You gotta be careful about loans, Jack. Next thing you know, the bank owns your property and you can't never dig yourself outta that kind a hole."

"OK. Whatever you say." Jack agreed.

Ennis smiled over at him. "We'll see about that after we get home."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I'm thinkin' that, bein' as I'm still an invalid, I should be takin' a nap after we get these groceries put away and if you should happen to want to join me – well I think that would be just fine."

Jack stepped on the gas and got back to the ranch in record time.

xxxxxx

Once they had the barn situated the way they wanted it, they made a trip to Riverton to pick up Ennis' horses. They had been driving down every couple of weeks to see to them and pay the ranch owner for stabling them. But this trip, they were going to bring them home with them. They were both excited about that.

Ennis had been holding off bringing them to the ranch because it would have been just more work for Jack but now that he was well enough to do some of the light work around the place he thought it was time.

They stopped at a small diner in Riverton for lunch before picking the horses up. As they were leaving, Alma showed up.

"Well, look what the dog drug in!" She proclaimed as she climbed out of the car with a couple of friends. "Girls, this here is Ennis del Mar. My youthful mistake."

"Howdy, Alma," Ennis said as he made his way out into the parking lot on his crutches.

"What happened to you and where you been? I been lookin' for you!" Alma demanded as she followed him to the truck.

"Bug off, Alma." Ennis said as he waited patiently while Jack fumbled with the keys to the truck.

"I s'pose the two of you been off … "fishin' "? She emphasized the word 'fishing'.

Ennis scowled and ignored her. Jack finally got the door unlocked and reached over and unlocked the passenger side door. He usually helped Ennis up into the truck but he knew Ennis would hate that in front of Alma so he let him get in by himself.

"I need an address, Ennis. I went out to the trailer park when you didn't answer your phone and they told me you moved."

"Ain't none of your business." Ennis struggled with the door.

"So what did you do to yourself? You look perfectly fine to me. You just pretendin' with those crutches so people will feel sorry for you?"

"That sounds like somethin' you'd do, Alma." Ennis got the door opened, slung his crutches into the back of the pickup and hopped up into the cab.

"So that's it? You just gonna run off? Don't you even wanna hear the news about the girls?"

Ennis hesitated as he went to pull the door shut. "What about the girls?"

"Junior is in the family way. I thought you might be interested but I can see you forgot all about her just like you did me. Nothin' else matters to you except bein' with your boyfriend; does it?"

Ennis gritted his teeth and answered through clenched jaws. "I been in a bad accident, Alma. Almost died. I'll write to both the girls." He pulled the door shut then but the window was open and he heard her final comment loud and clear.

"I'm sure you will – if you can keep your hands off a your 'boyfriend' long enough."

Jack keyed the ignition then and they took off.

"You OK?" Jack asked when they were out of sight of the diner.

"The best thing that bitch ever done for me was divorce me." Ennis said with a little grin.

Jack relaxed a little then and gave a little chuckle.

"How would you like havin' to wake up every mornin' to that sour-puss naggin' at you?"

"I don't know how you stood it as long as you did. At least Lureen was pretty and sweet."

"I tell you this, Jack. The thought of spendin' the rest of my life with her makes me want a vomit."

"We're all right then?"

"Couldn't be better. Let's grab the horses and high-tail it out a here." Ennis favored him with one of his rare smiles.

"It don't bother you none that she knows you're with me?"

"Why should it? I'm kind a glad in a way. I like her thinkin' I'm off with you havin' a great time."

"You're a mean man, Ennis del Mar!" Jack laughed.

"I am for a fact! Ain't that why you love me?" Ennis punched him on the shoulder.

Jack roared with laughter as they headed out to the stables.

"I am a little ashamed of myself though for not writin' the girls. I need to do that soon as we get home."

"Good idea. I'll write to Bobby too."

"They're all grown up now and on their own but we still got a keep up with them, Jack."

"Definitely. And one of these days, I want to bring Bobby up here to meet you."

"Oh jeeze, Jack. I ain't sure about that."

"I am. I want him to know you, to know how happy I am."

"Couldn't you just tell him that in a letter?"

"I could. And I will. But one of these days, you're gonna have to meet him. And I want a meet your girls too."

"Shit." Ennis gave his considered opinion.

xxxxxx

It was spring before they knew it and Ennis had long since abandoned his crutches. He still limped a bit and his right arm wasn't as strong as it had been but he could feel the strength coming back day by day.

They grabbed up two shopping carts and started down the aisles at the grocery store. Ennis stopped dead in his tracks as they passed the greeting card aisle. Jack almost ran into him with his cart.

"You wanna get Easter cards to send to the girls?" Jack asked as Ennis stood staring open mouthed at the card rack. "You OK?"

"Jack … that's him!" Ennis pointed to a religious card on the rack.

"Him? Him who?" Jack looked at the cards and back at Ennis again.

"The man in the brown robe!" Ennis whispered and tapped a card with a picture of Jesus with a lamb sitting at his feet.

"What? You ain't serious!" Jack kept looking back and forth at the card and Ennis.

"It's him, Jack, I swear!" Ennis picked the card up and looked at it closer.

"You tellin' me … you think you saw and talked with … Jesus?"

"No! A course not. I'm sayin' that I saw and talked with whoever posed for this picture on this card."

That made a little more sense to Jack and he took a closer look. It looked like just an average man with reddish brown shoulder length hair and a beard, sitting on a bench. Sure enough, he had a brown robe on, tied at the waist with a rope, and he was wearing sandals. That must have been who Ennis saw. Some model posing for a picture. His folks probably lived around there somewhere and he was visiting at the time.

Jack put the card back in the rack and they went about their shopping. They didn't take time to read the back of the card that said it was a reproduction of religious painting that was over five hundred years old.

THE END

HE is within each of us if we would just open our hearts and listen.

54


End file.
